


green

by cyrusthegoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman
Summary: super soft and cheesy jyrus in art class





	green

**Author's Note:**

> this super cheesy dont @ me

"Cyrus I'm telling you- just use blue. It will look so good if you would just listen to me," I complain. Earlier, he asked me what color he should use, but when I told him, he started arguing that my color choice wasn't good enough.

"But I wanna use yellow. Just imagine how bright it will be, especially in contrast with the background," he argues. His arms are covered in paint and his hands in scattered paint swatches because he is too lazy to get a palette.

"That's exactly why you should use blue. It should be a more uniform color scheme." He bites down hard on his lip out of frustration, closing his eyes. I must admit, it's kind of cute.

"I'm doing yellow," he declares, dipping his brush in the paint. I reach over and pull it out of his hand. "Jonah!" His jaw drops open, but his lip is quivering like he's trying so hard to not laugh.

"Bluuuue," I sing.

"My painting, my decision," he remarks, winking. I wish he'd stop. It's making me feel so weird, and he doesn't even realize it.

"But blue-" I start, but I can't even finish when Andi walks over and takes the brush out of my hand. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm tired of you two arguing.” She points the paintbrush directly at my face. “You haven't shut up for the past fifteen minutes, and that's just this one color," she complains. "How about you just use green?"

"Why green?" Cyrus asks, looking confused and slightly repulsed.

"Because blue and yellow make green. You want yellow and he wants blue so just do green. Green would look better anyways," she states, winking before walking away. Why did she wink?

"Green it is," Cyrus mumbles. He takes the two colors and mixes them together, making a very yellow shade of green.

"Add more blue," I demand. It looks too much like... baby poop, which I don't even want to think about.

"Why?" he whines, pouting a bit.

"It looks gross, dude. If you use an equal amount it will probably look better. Or more blue, that could work too," I joke.

"Who knew? I guess blue and yellow seperate have nothing on this color." He holds up his paintbrush, showing the color he made. It really is beautiful. I never really liked green all that much, but now, it's my favorite color, as cliché as it sounds.

"Should have combined them from the beginning, huh?" I comment. A cough comes from the table next to us.

"That's what I've been saying all along," Andi remarks, winking again.

I'm still so lost. I'm just going to ask her, for my sanity.

"Why do you keep winking?"

"Because I can," she remarks, smirking a bit.

"But winking is like... kind of suggestive of something. You typically wink if you are implying something or trying to keep a secret," I say. I don't know why I defined what a wink is used for. Maybe to make sense of it in my head?

"Exactly. Figure it out, you guys." She puts on a big grin and continues to work on her masterpiece.

I glance over at Cyrus and his face is slightly more pale than usual.

"You okay?" I ask.

Without answering, he stands up and grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the room and into the hallway. Not a full hallway, thankfully, since the art and music room are separated from the majority of the school.

"I'm confused," I say.

"I think I know what she means," he states.

"Okay?"

"You wanted blue. You are blue."

"Okay but-"

"I wanted yellow. I am yellow." He looks right into my eyes, like I should be getting this.

"I seriously don't understand, Cy," I respond. He hits himself in the forehead and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You are blue. I am yellow." He looks at me with so much frustration.

"Seriously you are just going to have to spell this out for me because I get what colors we wanted. What's that have to do with us though?" I ask. Why would our color preferences make her wink? It doesn't make sense.

"Go get the paint," he demands, rolling his eyes.

"Wait why?" I ask.

"Just get the blue and yellow paint, Jonah." He laughs a little, which is relieving to me. It was hard being all serious and stuff. I do miss his warm hands on my shoulders though.

I walk in and pick up the tiny bottles. I carry them back out into the hall and he takes them immediately.

"Let me see your hand," he demands. I stick out my hand and he squirts the blue paint into a blob. He spreads it around, covering my entire hand in the blue paint.

"I don't understand," I say. Why is he covering me in paint?

He drops the blue bottle on the floor and puts the yellow over his hand. "Okay Jonah, put your hand up." I follow his instructions. He reaches up with his painted hand and interlocks our fingers, our hands up in the air.

"Okay?"

"Watch this." He squeezes my hand a bit, then pulls his hand away. "Look at your hand."

I look down and see green on my hands. Not entirely, but I wouldn't expect it to be. There's a little yellow there as well.

"I am yellow," he says.

"I'm blue?" I half state, but it's more of a question.

"Yes," he says.

"Okay?"

"But, that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that I'm yellow and you're blue, because, well..." he mumbles.

"We're green." I sigh. It's like a bunch of tension just left. I think I finally understand.

"Exactly. You and me, Jonah and Cyrus, are green," he says.

"Okay, well why did Andi wink though?" I ask. I'm still lost about that part.

"Oh my gosh, Jonah, you oblivious child." He laughs. A chill travels down my spine.

It feels like the air has been taken out of me. I can't even respond, the only thing I can do is look at him. I hate when this happens.

"Earth to Jonah?" He snaps in my face, smiling a little.

I cough to break the spell. "Sorry, I just zoned out."

"Why?" He laughs.

"I don't know, I just do sometimes," I lie. It's kind of hard to say it's because I'm in literal awe of him. Just his face, his eyes, his voice, everything about him makes me fall even more in... love? I don't know.

"Okay. But I think she's just winking because she thinks we are better together than apart. Best friends forever, you know."

Friends. I guess that's fine.

"Well, green is a great color, as long as you don't let the individual colors interfere with it," I say, not really knowing what I mean exactly.

"What do you mean? Like, if there is too much blue or too much yellow it overrides the green?" he asks.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"It's kind of true though. You saw that disgusting yellow-green color," he jokes. We both laugh a bit. His face turns a bit pink again. "We should get back into class. I forgot about that."

He pushes the door open and I follow him in. We sit back down like nothing happened, and Andi smirks at us.

"I see that green on your hands," she mumbles, loud enough for us to hear.

"We get it, we're best friends," Cyrus says. She laughs in response.

"Yeah, try telling that to literally everyone else in the class," she remarks.

"What?" I blurt. She smirks at me, and elbows Buffy, whispering something into her ear. Buffy walks up to the teacher and asks her a question. The teacher leads her out of the room, but before leaving, Buffy turns and gives Andi a thumbs up.

Andi stands up a second after the door shuts. "Alright everyone," she announces.

"What are you doing?" Cyrus whispers.

"These two dorks here seem to be completely clueless. So, I just want to know what your opinions are on them," she says. Everyone is looking at her like she's insane. "They claim they are 'best friends.' Thoughts?"

"What is she going on about?" I whisper to Cyrus.

"No idea," he mouths back.

"Seriously. What do you think, Marty?" she asks. Of course she would pick Buffy's boyfriend. The thing is, he should know the truth by now.

"They're really good friends? I know that," he replies. Thank you Marty.

"But like... how good?" she asks him.

"Like I think they would die for each other, I don't know man. Leave me alone," he replies. He lowers his head, working intently his painting.

"Ugh, you guys are frustrating," she complains.

"I don't know what you want them to say," Cyrus chips in.

"How are both of you so clueless? Like oh my gosh. You two, come with me." She walks over and grabs each of us by the arm, dragging us outside of the school, and somehow no one notices.

"Ok, now what?" I ask. This is getting really aggravating.

"You two... are literally... perfect for each other and somehow you have both been completely oblivious to that!" She exclaims. From the corner of my eye I see him glance at me, so I look back at him. I think we are both embarrassed at this given moment.

"W-we what?" he asks, covering his face with his hands.

"You guys are literally in love and I'm pretty sure everyone can see it but you two. Like, Cyrus, have you seen the way Jonah looks at you?" Why is she calling me out? Is this like one sided? After a pause, she turns to me. "And Jonah, have you remained entirely oblivious to how fond Cyrus is of you? Like he is always complimenting you and you never realize it. Or you do realize it and just ignore it."

After her dramatic monologue, she walks back inside, leaving us outside, alone.

"I don't... I don't know what just... happened," he mutters, blinking rapidly.

"Ye-yeah. That was weird. I mean, I think I look at you the same way I do other people, heh," I lie. In my eyes, he looks like the entire world, and everyone else a small dust particle. Obviously there are bigger things, like my mom is a mountain. But Cyrus, he's the rocks, mountains, oceans, volcanoes, clouds, just everything. 

"I wouldn't know. Do I actually compliment you all the time?" he asks. I would so badly want to lie, but each one I take to heart, even though I try to brush them off.

"I mean... not all the time but you do compliment me, which is far from a bad thing. I think we compliment each other, right?"

"Yeah, right, right. We're best friends," he says. Best. Friends.

"Y-yeah, right. Best friends forever, woo!" I hope my disappointment isn't showing too much. Deep down, I was hoping maybe Andi was right.

"Woo?" He raises his eyebrow. Well crap.

"Sorry, it's just kind of awkward," I say. Not lying, but not telling the truth either.

"Well if it isn't true there's no reason it should me," he states. He knows. There is no way he doesn't at this point. I should just do it.

"Cyrus..."

"Yes?"

"You know... the color green has started to grow on me a bit."

"What about yellow?"

"Oh, I've always loved yellow. It's so bright and vibrant, it's the embodiment of happiness. But... when I saw it turn to green... well... I think it brought out something different, but not bad."

"Blue?" he asks.

"I think that's more of a you question," I joke.

"Well blue, it's just a beautiful color you know. Subtle, but one of the most popular favorites. Everyone loves blue, no matter how much they deny it. Seeing it combine with... yellow though... literal art."

"So uh," I say, scratching the back of my head, "maybe we should give green a chance?"

"Any shade in particular?" he asks, smirking a bit, but more of a pure smirk, I don't know how to describe it other than: beautiful.

"I think just about any shade will be fine as long as we're making it together." I smile.

"I'm thinking... mint?" he says, biting his lip. It is taking every ounce of my self control to not kiss him right now. He just looks so vulnerable and I can't believe I have been so oblivious this whole time.

"I like mint," I say, my breath hitching.

"Then let’s make some," he says, holding out his hand. I glance at it and get stuck in a momentary trance. Should I? Of course you should, Jonah. Stop being an idiot. I put my hand on his and we join together, holding hands, and making more shades of green. Who knew green could ever be so beautiful?


End file.
